As a common electroacoustic transducer for converting electric energy into acoustic energy, a speaker plays an important role in sound system. There is a wide range of speakers, wherein audio power enables cones or diaphragms vibrating and resonating with ambient air to generate sound through galvanomagnetic effect, piezoelectric effect or electrostatic effect. Consequently, thanks to speakers, people may enjoy splendid music.
A diaphragm, functioning as a sound production component, is required to be light enough to ensure the sound effects of the speaker. Meanwhile, in order to decrease the resonant frequency of the speaker and improve the sensitivity of the speaker, a plurality of diaphragms are utilized in one speaker, and the diaphragms are connected by connecting rods, thereby optimizing the effect of electroacoustic transducing. However, in the production process of the existing speaker, the connecting rods are required to penetrate the diaphragms, so that the respective diaphragms can be connected, which may inevitably cause leakage of air, and once air leaks, poor sound quality, such as distortion of sound or noise and the like, may appears, which further influences the sound effects of the speaker.